Mi pequeña carta
by Los aretes de la luna
Summary: #¿Te he dicho últimamente que te amo?


La miró nerviosa y expectante, rogando porque le diera su aprobación.

¿Y qué dices?-Preguntó visiblemente nerviosa

La respuesta tardó algunos segundos

Estás hermosa- concluyó.

Kagome clavó sus enormes ojos chocolates en su mejor amiga y soltó un suspiro.

¡Lo sabía! ¡Debí dejarme el cabello suelto y no recogérmelo en este moño tan pomposo!- exclamó al borde de las lágrimas

La castaña negó y la zarandeó un poco

Venga ya Kagome, deja el drama, estás hermosa ¿oíste?- hablo fuerte y claro mientras apretaba más el agarre de su mejor amiga- Ahora, ¡Ni se te ocurra llorar!

Kagome asintió quedadamente y la miró tratando de esconder sus nervios que parecían salirse por sus poros

Dile a mamá que entre- pidió- Y gracias Sango

La castaña le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y giró para enrumbarse hacia su destino, cuando se detuvo intempestivamente y giró a verla, su semblante se endureció y acortó toda distancia con su amiga.

Él me la dio esta mañana para ti, con tanto apuro lo olvide por un segundo- sacó una carta de su bolso- Te dejare sola ¿De acuerdo?

Kagome asintió y clavó su vista en aquel sobre blanco, tenía escrito su nombre con tinta verde, su color favorito. Sintió como el piso se movía debajo de ella. ¿Una carta? Eso no era propio de él, tragó duro y temblorosa abrió ese sobre, desdobló la carta como si su vida dependiera de eso y sintió pánico, sintió como se le dificultaba respirar, como sus ojos se aglomeraban de lágrimas, esa carta no podría ser más que un indicio de que todo se había desmoronado.

Dudó, dudó por largos y eternos minutos pero se armó de valor, y comenzó la lectura con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

_Paris 17 de Setiembre _

_Querida Kagome: _

_Sé que te parecerá de lo más extraño y hasta algo alarmante recibir una carta mía, más en un día tan importante como hoy, pero te pido que te tranquilices, estas líneas no son para causarte ni la más leve tristeza, por el contrario, quisiera reivindicarme contigo. Así como lo lees, no te sorprendas._

_Te conozco desde que tengo memoria, desde que éramos dos pequeños niños con ansias de conocer el mundo, ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? Tú estabas con ese vestido verde el de mangas cortas y lazo blanco, sentada en el jardín de mi casa contemplando las nubes, decías que tenían formas de castillos y de osos pandas y yo te decía una y otra vez que estabas loca, que eran espadas y dragones, que estaba clarísimo pero tú negabas divertida y jurabas que estaba ciego, que de tanto ver el sol mis ojos se habían vuelto más dorados que el mismo y por eso no podía distinguir lo que claramente era una nube con forma de oso panda, !Sí¡ recuerdo al detalle la primera vez que nos conocimos, así como todo lo que vivimos juntos, ¿Recuerdas la vez que rompiste el jarrón de la abuela Kaede? Mi padre me castigó un mes sin videojuegos porque me eche la culpa, fue un mes terrible, casi me vuelvo loco, pero ahí estabas tú, la culpable de mi castigo, con una sonrisa dándome ánimos y aunque quería delatarte tú sonrisa me encandilo a tal punto de echarme la culpa cada vez que rompías algo de la abuela, aunque debo admitir que después del sexto adorno la abuela lo comenzó a tomar de forma divertida. _

_¿Sabes que más recuerdo? La primera vez que fuimos a la escuela, recuerdo lo nerviosa que estabas, jugabas con tu cabello y mirabas por todas partes tratando de encontrar a alguien que "parezca amigable" pero no tenías éxito y te llenaba la frustración, frustración que se comenzaba a notar en tu rostro, así que giraste hacia a mí y me preguntaste "¿Tengo cara de mala?" Yo recuerdo haberte mirado a esos enormes ojos chocolate y decirte "¡No digas estupideces! No tienes cara de mala, solo eres fea" Lo siguiente que se viene a mi memoria eres tú golpeándome con toda la fuerza que tenías para luego salir corriendo de allí, salí detrás de ti._

_Luego conocimos a Miroku y a Sango, dos perfectos locos, pero ¿Qué sería de nuestra vida sin ellos, no es verdad?_

_Alguna vez traté de imaginarme una vida sin ese par de chiflados y honestamente es una vida que no quisiera vivir y aunque casi nunca lo admito los quiero mucho._

_Sé que aún no le encuentras sentido a esta carta pero dame un par de líneas más por favor, a veces me cuesta demasiado expresarme._

_Prosigamos, mi siguiente recuerdo no será tan grato para ti, estoy completamente seguro de eso, ¿Recuerdas a mi "adorada" novia Kikyo? Casi puedo ver tu expresión, es la misma de hace seis años atrás, recuerdo que cada vez que hablaba de ella me mirabas como si quisieras asesinarme e inclusive me evitabas la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre me preguntaba por qué y no tuve mejor idea que comentárselo a Miroku ¡gran idea! Él me dijo que eran celos de amiga, que lo más probable es que tú no aceptarás que pasara parte de mi tiempo con Kikyo y que lo mejor era hablarlo como personas grandes, ¿Recuerdas esa conversación? Mi mejilla izquierda si la recuerda, aún hoy me preguntó ¿Cómo es posible que tengas tanta fuerza? Me dijiste que era un tonto, un idiota y un ciego, que jamás entendía nada y que juntarme tanto tiempo con Kikyo había arruinado el perfecto estado de mi cerebro, que jamás volveríamos a ser amigos porque arruinaba todo, sé que te arrepentiste al instante pues tu rostro lo reflejó pero me marché dolido e indignado, no nos volvimos a hablar hasta después de tres semanas cuando viniste hasta mi casa y subiste a mi habitación con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, cuando te vi así salte inmediatamente a abrazarte, pensé lo peor, tu solo sollozabas y eso me exasperaba, eras incapaz de articular palabra y yo solo acariciaba tu melena azabache hasta que tu "mejor amiga" Kikyo nos interrumpió y armó un escándalo, te solté para ir hacia ella y tratar de calmarla, tú nos miraste con lágrimas en los ojos y saliste llorando de mi cuarto a toda velocidad, salí detrás de ti una vez más, pero no te alcancé, ahí terminó mi historia con Kikyo entre tus lágrimas y sus gritos chillones. _

_Las siguientes semanas fueron las semanas más tristes de mi vida, faltaste a clases y no querías verme, me sentí culpable, hasta que te volví a ver, en nuestra época preferida del año, navidad, tus padres te obligaron a asistir a la cena navideña que daban todos los años en mi casa, esa cena nos gustaba a ambos pero ese año fue diferente ¿no es así? Llegaste hasta el jardín y te sentaste a mi lado, no nos dijimos nada por un buen rato hasta que apoyaste tu cabeza en mi hombro, yo tomé tu mano y la apreté fuerte, me pediste que te disculpara con la voz apagada, que si yo amaba a Kikyo harías todo lo posible por llevar la fiesta en paz, busqué tus ojos y me esquivaste la mirada, sabía que había lágrimas en ellos, tomé tu mentón y te obligué a mirarme, sabía que detestabas que haga eso pero no refutaste, te miré, estabas con los ojos rojos. Me desesperé un poco al notar tu estado y me acerqué hasta a ti para besar tus lágrimas, recuerdo que te sobresaltaste pero seguías ahí, sin moverte un solo centímetro, volví a mirarte a los ojos, y luego besé tus labios, lo hice con miedo, tenía miedo a que me rechazaras, pero no lo hiciste, me besaste como si el mundo fuera a acabarse y ese fuera nuestro último momento juntos, recuerdo haberme recriminado mucho mentalmente por haberme tardado tanto tiempo , pero acallaste mis reclamos cuando ahondaste más el beso y tu lengua exploró mi boca, fue lo más exquisito que pudiera haber probado en mi vida, cuando nos separamos lo hice con pesar, detestaba la idea de alejarme de ti aunque fueran algunos centímetros, tú me miraste divertida, con tus enormes ojos chocolates brillando y tus mejillas sonrojadas, jamás podré olvidar esa imagen, tomé tu mano y entrelace nuestros dedos, fue mi manera de decirte que estaba feliz, me pareció que lo entendiste. _

_Siempre creí que el amor era un sentimiento intenso, de esos que te dejan sin respiración, te mueven el piso y te consumen por dentro, de esos que solo sientes una vez en la vida y no estaba equivocado ¿no es así? Mi padre siempre dice: "El amor es una cosa que se da de pronto en forma natural, lleno de fuego" Yo y mi padre coincidimos en muchas cosas ¿no te parece? Nuestro amor fue así, natural, de repente, lleno de fuego, fuego que desatamos aquella noche en Milán._

_¿Recuerdas lo nerviosa que estabas? ¡Dios! No había mujer más hermosa que tú en la tierra en esos momentos, tus ojos brillaban tal cual luciérnagas y tu boca, ¡tu boca! La perfecta tentación, si nos hubieran visto aquella noche, inventamos mil formas de amarnos, fuimos viejos amantes aquella noche. Te debo confesar que dudé, dudé por ti, por tu deseo de llegar pura al altar, siempre fue lo que quisiste pero al verte aquella noche mande al demonio mis dudas y te hice mía ¡dios! Esa fue nuestra mejor noche en aquella ciudad, recuerdo tus manos acariciando mi espalda, tus besos desesperados, tu espalda arqueada y tus ojos cerrados con fuerza, tus gemidos y mi nombre entre tus labios, repetiste mi nombre mil veces esa noche y me sentí el hombre más afortunado._

_¿Sabes que más recuerdo? Cuando te pedí ser mi esposa, ¡rayos! Estaba muy nervioso, lo había ensayado mil veces con Miroku, era tan sencillo en mi mente, pero no salió de acuerdo al plan por eso te debo disculpas, Nunca quise trabarme como lo hice, aún no puedo creer que tartamudee y ahí estabas tú sin entender qué demonios pasaba conmigo, recuerdo que tocaste mi frente para cerciorarte que no tuviera fiebre y me miraste con dulzura para preguntarme que es lo que sucedía. Lo tengo grabado en mi mente era doce de mayo y hacía un calor de los mil demonios, pero eso no parecía importarte, siempre hacías de todo por estar a mi lado y yo no podía articular palabra, la gente del restaurant comenzó a prestarnos demasiada atención y yo recuerdo haber visto tu sonrisa y haberme puesto de pie, tú no entendías nada y yo menos, no sé en qué momento me arrodille y saque la pequeña caja verde, pero ahí estaba arrodillado frente a la mujer de mi vida, tú te tapaste la boca y derramaste algunas lágrimas, yo te dije: "¿Quieres ser mi esposa?" Tú gritaste un ¡sí! Y yo me lancé a tus labios, las personas nos aplaudieron y nos felicitaron pero a mí solo me importaba verte a ti, al amor de mi vida. _

_Mi querida Kagome te escribo esta carta para que sepas que jamás podría olvidar ni el más pequeño de los detalles que tienen que ver contigo, esta carta es para reivindicarme, sé que muchas veces no te digo lo hermosa que te vez, cuanto me gusta tu sonrisa o lo enamorado que estoy de esos grandes y hermosos ojos chocolates, que parezco ido en mis problemas y que no noto los pequeños detalles pero eso no es cierto cariño, yo noto todo lo que tiene que ver contigo. _

_Tal vez yo no sepa mucho de romanticismo pero si sé que fui bendecido porque fui amado por ti, eres lo más grande que tengo en esta vida, mi fuerza, mi luz, mi corazón y no quiero que jamás lo olvides._

_Te amo con cada parte de mí ser, con cada pedazo de mi alma y con todo el corazón. _

_Atte._

_Tú amigo, amante y futuro esposo_

Kagome dobló la carta y se la llevó al pecho, algunas lágrimas surcaron su rostro y corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y se topó con Sango

¿Está todo bien?- preguntó preocupada

Kagome asintió

Ya está todo listo, ¿quieres que tu madre venga?

Kagome negó y desvió la mirada hacia su padre quien se acercó hasta ella y limpió sus lágrimas

Supongo que son lágrimas de felicidad- comento dándole su brazo

Así es- contestó con una sonrisa- tomando su brazo

Caminaron hasta la entrada de la iglesia y la puerta se abrió, la música inundó el ambiente y comenzaron a andar, sentía el corazón estallarle de alegría, lo pudo ver parado frente a ella, tan guapo como siempre, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Aquí tienes a mi pequeña- comentó su padre entregándole la mano de Kagome

Él la tomó y la apretó para luego sacarle el velo y mirarla directo a los ojos, ambos giraron en dirección al padre y lo miraron

Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos… - comenzó el sacerdote

Él se inclinó un poco y sobre su oído susurró

¿Te he dicho últimamente que te amo?- preguntó divertido

Kagome giró a verlo directamente a sus hermosos ojos dorados y tomó su mano

Te amo Inuyasha- susurro emocionada sin dejar de verlo a sus preciosos ojos


End file.
